1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating element, in particular a joystick, with tilt haptics.
2. Description of the Background Art
Operating elements that are operated by a tilting motion are frequently used in motor vehicles. Examples of this include rocker switches for electric window regulators or electrically adjustable outside mirrors, as well as joysticks for controlling an on-board computer. For more convenient operation and for haptic feedback of actuation, a force that varies over the excursion of the operating element is needed; this force communicates to the user that the switching action has taken place. In the operating elements currently available, this force is customarily produced by one or more springs, which optionally also return the operating element to a center position when the user releases the element. The disadvantage of using springs, however, is that the spring force decreases over the lifetime of the operating element, and an optimal force curve cannot be achieved over the excursion of the operating element.